Some Brotherly Advice
by Ha'niqua
Summary: Percy asks a Malfoy for some advice... and is rewarded with Strawberry Shortcake. Written for the D/G Forum 'Challenge Tag' Thread. So, D/G pairing, and rated K for implied mischief.


Written for the Challenge Tag Thread on the D/G Forum.

**Challenge # 9**

**Prompt: **Percy asking a Malfoy for advice.

**_Try _to Include :** Strawberry Shortcake (in any context) .

Review any feedback please :)

And Karla: I hope you enjoy my analogy ;P

**Some Brotherly Advice**

Percy inhaled deeply. Was he really going to go through with this? Oh, yeah, that would be an affirmative. "Uh, Listen, Malfoy... I need some advice."

Draco turned to face the red-headed man with whom he had worked along side in the Department of International Magical Cooperation for almost 5 years now.

"What can I help you with, Weasley?" He paused and raised one brow thoughtfully. "You got some trouble with the ladies, or something?"

Percy's brow furrowed for a moment, and he was about to remind Draco that he was committed to a monogamous relationship with his job, when an ingenious idea occurred to him. "Yeah... Yes. Yes, Draco, that's it. I need advice. With, you know. Ladies and all that." He nodded so vigorously his glasses almost slid off his nose, as though that would further convince Draco of his story.

"Say no more my friend," Draco's signature smirk slid across his lips, a thing more of habit than any actual arrogance. After a quick glance around the deserted corridor he led Percy back into their shared office and the two sat down together. "Alright, out with it. Tell me all about you problem with 'ladies and all that'." He flicked his wand and two cups of steaming coffee appeared before them.

Percy clutched at the cup awkwardly. "Uh... well. It's not really me, it's my sister. You know, Ginny."

"Yeah I know her, she comes in to take you to lunch every week. It's like having a couple of old ladies around the office. Wait," Draco paused, then arched his eyebrow once again. "Your sister need advice with women?"

Percy choked on his libation, and almost spat it all over the other man. "No!" He managed to sputter in surprise. "I mean, no. Not with women. With men. I figured you could help, since you obviously know what men like. Since you're a male and all."

For a moment Draco frowned, but just as quickly covered his expression with a smile and a laugh. "Hate to break it to you Perce, but you're a male too. So shouldn't you be able to help with this sort of thing, then?"

Percy shook his head so strenuously his gasses slid off into his lap. "No, no way," He carefully picked the glasses up and slid them back into place. "I'm not telling my sister _those_ sorts of things about myself. She'd never drop the subject and decide to set me up on dates with all of her 'appropriate friends'. It's bad enough at the moment when all she has to go off is co-habitation compatibility."

This time, both of Draco's eyebrows shot up. "What exactly do you mean by '_those_ sorts of things'. What exactly does she want to know?"

Percy ignored the implication behind Draco's words. Honestly, he was just getting into a right mess, wasn't he? He took a deep breath as he thought through what it was that Ginny wanted exactly.

"She needs help getting a man," Percy began, then smiled. "Apparently this fellow is a bit of a arrogant git, but it's who she wants so it's who she's going to get -not that she needs help getting men. Well, normally. This bloke's just rather stubborn. He refuses to acknowledge her conversation and frequently snubs her. She says that they've only had a handful of chats, and she just wants to know what his problem is."

"Oh, that's an easy one." Draco said, none too happily. "This bloke obviously likes her. He's trying to play it cool with his 'arrogant' act, to see if she'll play the game."

Percy nodded, making sure to memorise all of this information. "I see, to see if she'll play the game..." He muttered it a few more times under his breath. "Right. So what should she do?"

Draco leant back into his chair, stretching lithely. "Well, that depends."

"On what?" Percy asked curiously.

"Whether she wants to be like Strawberry Shortcake, or like wholemeal toast." Draco rolled his eyes at Percy's confunded expression. "Come on Weasley, it's not rocket science. The ball's in her court. If she's only after the bloke for a one-night-only thing, she plays the game, and she chases him. That's easy, and boring, just like wholemeal toast. He'll be over it all in two seconds flat, and out of there faster than you can say 'Snitch'. But if she wants to keep him? She starts a new game. She acts just like him - totally cool - to get the guy interested. Obviously he'll realise this is a girl who's in his league, maybe even out of it. That's when he knows he has a real treat, some Strawberry Shortcake. Something not to be missed... and that's when she takes control."

Percy continued to look confused. "Why Strawberry Shortcake?"

Draco rolled his eyes and stated "It's my favourite desert, or course," like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

As Percy began his new round of unnecessary nodding, there was a sharp rap on the door. "Enter," Draco said, only to see the woman in question stride through with a swish of luscious hips and hair.

"Percy!" She smiled beautifully, and pulled her brother up into a warm embrace. "Ready for lunch?" She asked him with a subtle wink, her lips curling upward further.

"Of course," He couldn't help but smile back at her. "Draco, you remember Gin of course."

Draco gave a sharp nod as she turned towards him.

"Draco," She said coolly, offering her hand. He gave her his own and was rewarded with a sharp shake.

"Anyway, we'll be off then." Percy grabbed the thick jacket from his chair. "I'll see you in a few hours."

Draco nodded again. "Alright, see you then."

Ginny slipped her hand through Percy's arm as they left the office and headed for the elevator.

"You know, Gin, you have brilliant timing," Percy began, and Ginny laughed. "What?"

She grinned up at him and began to pull a thread out from the cuff of her jacket. "As well as my brilliant timing, I also have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Percy's eyes widened at that she revealed. "Extendable Ears, huh? I thought Fred and George had stopped producing those after the trouble the got into with the Magical Office of Law."

"Fred and George will produce anything for their favourite sister." Ginny reminded him with a laugh.

"Well, I'm glad that I won't have to repeat that conversation. Draco's not going to know what hit him when he realises you're out of his league. Lucky you've decided to make an honest man of him though."


End file.
